We Finally Found That You And I Collide
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: "Finn felt everything stop dead.Kurt's eyes.Blue,green,gray,flicks of gold.So beautiful.So warm.So familiar.He couldn't breathe as he felt his dream come back to him in a whirlwind.Kurinna."Whats up with Finns dreams,and what do they have to do with Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, My Loves!**

**Yes, it has been a while. It's been a really long semester during my fist year at college, but I do apologize got not updating of just giving you something to chew on. But I'm trying to come back.**

**As for all you fans of The Only Hope For Me Is You, I am sorry to keep you waiting. I did pick up my notebook the other day, so you'll have your update soon (knock on wood).**

**To you readers and reviewers out there who are still reading a reviewing my stories, you guys make the world go round!**

**This is my first Glee story, I just got into it this summer and instantly fell in love with Finn/Kurt, so I hope you guys like it.**

**Love all you guys!**

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own **_**Glee**_

_He couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The sun was shining in the majestic blue sky, reflecting off like rare sparkling jewels on the teal colored sea behind him. The birds were chirping happily in the foliage surrounding them, as if they knew just what kind of occasion they were present for. A calm breeze blew by from time to time, brushing past his face as soft as a butterfly's kiss. He smiled thinking it was The Goddess giving her blessing with this joyously delightful day. He would definitely have to remember to give her an offering later as a truly gratified thank you._

_He tore his gaze away from the astounding scenery to the still assimilating crowd. Walking under the brownstone arch towards the clearing in front of the alter in front of the sea by which he stood, he couldn't help but be memorized by the plethora of color that spilled in. reds, blues, and greens danced in front of him like a intriquet dance of anticipation and excitement. As the colors overflowed into the vast space in front of him, so did the noise level. And why shouldn't it? It was a special occasion after all._

_The Governor's daughter was getting married._

_The Governor's daughter was getting married to him._

_He absolutely beamed right out at that thought. Finally after all these years of knowing her, and his heart longing year after year, day after day, second after second, she was finally going to be his. After everything they've been through, and every obstacle they had to overcome, they made it to this day._

"_Phineas." The presiding priest said softly to him, breaking him out his loving musings._

"_Oh, um, yes, your holyness?" Phineas said as he visibly jumped a bit._

_The priest chuckled, "I think is time to begin since all your guests have been seated." He gestured towards the color explosion with faces in front them._

_Phineas followed the priest's motion and was meet with thousands of eyes staring back at his. Phineas immediately felt his stomach drop. No one told him there were going to be this many people here! I mean, yeah he was marring the Governor's daughter, but did everyone on the island have to come? He felt like he was going to be sick. This was going to be a wedding day for the ages._

"_Do not worry, my child, 'tis just nerves. Even the strongest bear sweats in the heat of battle." The priest advised Phineas._

_Phineas just silently nodded as he continued to stare into the abyss of swirling guests, he didn't notice to priest give the go ahead to start the wedding._

_It wasn't until he observed movement in the opening of the archway out of the corner of his eye did he turn away, and everything around him disappeared into nothingness. There she was. Dressed in fine gold robes accented with the rarest rubies on the island, and her beautiful face was covered in a shear face. She didn't seem to be phased by their soon-to-be-audience, but then again she had always enjoyed attention when was performing or singing with her sweet angelic voice, no her eyes were much too focused on him as she walked down the narrow pathway towards him, each step louder than the other._

_Step. KNOCK_

_Step. KNOCK!_

_Step. KNOCK, KNOCK!_

_Louder and louder, and her eyes, the only things the veil wasn't covering up, were getting brighter and more defined as she got closer. Starting off as blue farther away, others slowly being brought out in the light and so filled with joy._

_Blue. Step. KNOCK._

_Green. Step. KNOCK._

_Gray. Step. KNOCK._

_Flicks of gold. Step. KNOCK!_

_She had always had such unusual, unique eyes. Always so full of emotion and outstanding personality. Just yet another reason to love her._

"_Phineas." She whispered as she stood in front of him._

_So beautiful._

"_Phineas!"_

_So…familiar?_

"_Finn!"_

"_Kurinna." He said he went to remove her veil._

"Finn!"

Finn jumped up, disoriented as the intricate wedding slowly dissolved in front of him, along with the beautiful woman in front of him as his room slowly appeared in its place.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, if you do not get your ass up right now I will hunt you down, tie you to a chair, and make you endure a 48 hour marathon of _Project Runway_ and organic food!"

That voice. So familiar.

_Phineas._

Shivering, he looked around his room, looking for the culprit of the soothing whisper in his ear.

"Finn, I'm serious! If you were going to play hooky today why did you offer me a ride to school? Do you think this is some kind of 'brotherly' joke because Dad had my car in the shop? Well, let me tell you, it's not funny!"

_Kurinna! _

Finn jumped from his bed, catching himself when his mile long legs got caught in his sheets, and tried opening his door.

CLUNK!

What the?

CLUNK!

It won't open.

"Finn?" Came from the other side of the door.

Kurinna, he had to get to Kurinna.

CLUNK CLUNK!

He was panicking now, how was he suppose to save her?

He was about to use his gigantic size as an advantage, and doze the door down, when the sweet as nectar voice rang out to him once more.

"Finn, try _unlocking_ the door this time."

What? Finn looked at the little switch on the doorknob, it was indeed flicked the opposite direction he usually had it to pass in and out of his room. With a simple move of his fingers, all was right again.

Readying himself to fight off the armada to get to Kurinna, Finn turned the knob, happy to find it actually turning this time.

"Kur-" He was stopped short as he was meet not with his beautiful bride dressed in her gold ceremonial garb, but a boy about a foot shorted than him dressed in a dark jeans and a button down accessorized with a piano tie and a dark fedora. But the thing that stood out the most was the pissed off face he was also sporting.

"Don't you dare 'Kurt' me, Hudson." His step-brother started.

Finn internally groaned, judging from said pissed off look and Kurt's posture he knew he was in for it now. For what he had no idea, he was too busy trying to figure out what happened to his bride.

Wait, what? He was 17, isn't that little too young to be thinking about hiring a wedding planner and DJ?

"Are you even listening to me?"

His attention was brought back by a red faced Kurt. "Uh, yes?"

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms, brow raised. "Then, what did I just say?"

Finn couldn't look him in the eye, Kurt was one of those freaky people who could tell if you were lying to him, especially if he knew you really well, or say, lived with him.

"Uh, you're mad… at me?"

That obviously wasn't the right answer as Kurt's face, if possible, was getting redder. "Brilliant deduction, Hudson." He grounded out through his teeth.

Finn smiled a bit, at least he got half of it right, that's more that what he makes on his Spanish tests.

"UGG!" Kurt threw his hands up in frustration, "That's it!" he turned around and started heading down stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Finn asked as he followed Kurt down.

"I'm walking to school, as much as I'd hate to do it in these $200 shoes; _I_ at least care about my academic future."

He grabbed his bag off the couch, and started to head towards the door, but he was stopped when he felt a hand the size of a dinner plate grab his wrist and spun him around facing his brother. Trying to get his hand back.

"No, wait, Kurt. I'm sorry I slept in. I just…I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and when I did, I had really weird dreams. And now it almost feels as if didn't get any at all, so I'm sorry I was spacing on you."

Finn could see Kurt wanting to give in and forgive him while trying not to worry about him. "You weren't ignoring me just to annoy?" Kurt asked softly as he stopped trying to fight Finn's grip.

"I swear. I wouldn't do that to you when you were already mad, that'd just be cruel."

Kurt huffed a laugh, "And here I was questioning your moral compass."

Finn gave him an odd look "I don't have a compass."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Never mind, Hudson." He patted Finn's shoulder with his free hand.

"If you're not mad at me, then why are you still calling me Hudson?"

"Residual anger?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Riiiight. Well, let me still take you to school. A promise is a promise."

Kurt looked away trying to find an excuse, "Well,"

"You won't have to ruin your shoes." Finn pointed out, knowing how to win this one.

"Deal." Kurt quickly agreed.

As Finn was about to dash off to get dressed, Kurt interrupted, "Um, why was your door locked anyway?"

Finn stood there on the bottom step staring at him, trying to rack his brain and get to the part before his disturbing dream. Light bulb! "Oh, I was studying."

Kurt raised his eyebrow again; Finn noticed it was getting a lot of exercise this morning. "You were studying with your door locked? Was it on the male anatomy?" He asked with a smirk.

It took Finn a moment to get the joke because to him anatomy was kind of gross, and he wouldn't want to be locked up in a room with pictures of the inside of your body. If you were meant to see your insides they'd be on your outside. Then he got it, "Ah, dude!"

Kurt hid his mouth behind his hand as he snickered at Finn's disgusted face.

"Dude, my mom was in the house! That's sick. I locked the door to trick myself into thinking that I can't go anywhere, so I might as well study."

"Oh, yeah? How'd it go?"

"We'll see on my next math test." Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, looks like I stand corrected," Kurt admitted, "I'm not the only one who cares about their future after all.

When they got to school, _just_ as the bell rang, the step-siblings split up to disperse into their social circle until the end of the day at Glee club. When they parted ways, literally going the opposite direction of each other, something made Finn look back after Kurt who had just met up with Artie and Tina.

He stood there watching him interact with the other Gleeks, hearing Kurt's bell like laughter. He felt a shiver go through him. It was all surreal. Then the sun came out from behind the November clouds, sending rays of light though the windows directly at Kurt, reflecting off his eyes.

Finn felt everything stop dead. Kurt's eyes. Blue, green, gray, flicks of gold. So beautiful. So warm. So familiar.

He couldn't breathe as he felt his dream come back to him in a whirlwind.

_Kurinna._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**;P**

**Let me know if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, sorry it took so long to continue with this. To be honest, when I posted the first chapter I had nothing else but that. So within two days I had come up with a whole story, a new world, and new characters because I love you guys so much. I just hope that you like it, because making you happy makes me happy. So just sit back and enjoy!**

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kurt sat back in his English class, sighing as he watched the last 5 minutes of the day tick away. At four o'clock the bell would ring and he will trudge his way through the hallways of this hell hole that people lovingly call a school.

Unfortunately this was one of those rare days where he didn't have glee practice. So he would have to try and fight his way past the insolent jocks that tended to gather around the front door, and make a run for the car to hide and wait for Finn. The hiding he had no problem with, he considered it one of his best talents. It was the 'jocks' and the 'waiting' that he wasn't really looking forward to.

The bell finally rang, and Kurt slowly gathered his things and put them in his messenger bag while waited for his class mates to hurriedly stuff their belongings in their own bags and run like bats outta hell out of the school as well. He so wished he could join them in their scurrying, step out of the omnipresent chalk dust, book sweat, and teen hormone filled walls and into some fresh air out in the real would. But he couldn't since he'd have to make a run for it and could not afford to dally. If only his dad had waited until the weekend to deal with his car, then he wouldn't have to carefully calculate the perfect timing to give Finn enough time to meet him at the car. Because Finn was always late to everything.

Counting to 300 Mississippis, Kurt breathed a sigh, and slowly walked towards the door, heel to toe, looking both ways before entering the hallways. Usually at this time you wouldn't find many people out in the halls, having all vacating the premises as quickly as possible, but there is that occasionally student or two had to stay behind to talk to a teacher about an assignment or grade on their last paper come through a bit late. Kurt stayed as close to the wall of lockers as he dared, not wanting to actually rub against them for fear of germs from unclean hands and dirt, he did not spend good money on this outfit just to have it ruined by other people's filth.

Sleuthing down the halls in a _Mission Impossible_ like manner (thank you, Finn, for the spy metaphors. Kurt was almost tempted to hum the theme song, but then realized that would be crossing the line.) took a bit longer than usual, but Kurt hoped he could use that to his advantage in turn by giving Finn more time to get to the car, but finally his exit came into view. He crouched in a very un-Kurt-ish fashion, and peered out the narrow rectangular windows to scout out his getaway. The parking lot had cleared out considerably, and he could just barely see Finn's truck to his far left before it was cut off mid-back wheel through the window. But unfortunately, no Finn to be seen.

Putting his hands on the push bar of the door, and looked to the opposite side, a dramatic right; there Kurt could see three huge blue dumpsters staring back at him, into his soul. He shivered slightly, trying to repress old memories, and tried to focus back to the matter at hand. Something wasn't right. Dumpsters plus no witnesses usually equals dumb jocks throwing less than fortunate geeks/nerds/unmentionables such as himself into said dumpsters. Kurt, being very good at math, knew that one plus one should in fact make three, but where was his third variable? As if the Gods of Bullies had heard his silent inquiry, he was suddenly lifted-none too gracefully, mind you-by the armpits and thrown around until he did a whole 180 from his original position, and forcefully shoved against the door, push bar digging into the small of Kurt's back but actually opening the door.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Came a leering voice in front of him.

Kurt opened his eyes, having closed them the second he had felt hands under his arms. They widened drastically when he caught site of three hulking football players, Azimio heading them off as clear leader.

"Little baby Hummel out here all by his lonesome, and not a Hudson in site to save him." One of the other jocks grinned menacingly, "What a pity."

Shit, Kurt should have just ran when he got the chance, he shouldn't have even stopped at the car, $200 shoes be damned, he should have ran until he was safe in his basement room, door locked, hiding under his bed wrapped up in his blanket until his father came home. Knees shaking, but unseen (for now), he gathered up his courage A.K.A. his bitchyness, and threw it back just as good as he was given.

"At least I'm capable of being on my own, I don't need mindless minions babysitting me and holding my hand as I hunt down prey I deem weaker than me to feed my inferiority complex." Kurt raised a challenging eye brow at Azimio and shooting the other two football players a quick glance.

"Dude, I think he called us stupid." Tweedle-Dee said as he nudged Tweedle-Dumb.

"I think he just called Azimio a little kid." Tweedle –Dumb said.

"Uh, which one is worse?" Tweedle-Dee asked scratching his head in what looked like genuine confusion.

"Seriously, where do you get these guys?" Kurt asked Azimio, "Is there something in the water cooler down on the field that feeds on your brain cells and deem whoever is less evolved as 'alpha male'?

Azimio turned back to the knuckleheads behind him, "Will you two shut up?"

Instantly they both stopped talking and focused back on subject. Unfortunately for Kurt, that subject just happened to be him.

"You know what, Hummel?" Azimio asked, shoving Kurt harder against the push bar, this time opening up the door, and keeping his yam hands tight on Kurt's forearms, "I am so sick of you, your smart ass mouth, and your _gay_ personality." He was walking forward, pushing Kurt backwards, his goons following. "Do know what I do to things I don't like? Things that literally make me too sick to even look at?"

Kurt knew it was a rhetorical question when his left foot reached back and was met with a hollow metal thud.

"I throw them out."Azimio answered the non-question.

Quickly Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle Dumb ran on either side of the dumpster and opened the lid. Azimio heaved Kurt up, again under the arms, and threw him carelessly in, as if Kurt actually were simple trash. And for a moment there, Kurt felt like he truly was.

Kurt didn't fight back, he had been in this situation many times to know by now that that it did nothing to help, if anything it only made it worse as the sadistic jocks looked to hear you scream. So no, he just tried to make as much of his body as lip as possible while simultaneously bracing for impact. He hit a few trash bags, cushioning his fall unforgivingly, Kurt was thankful that this particular dumpster was not holding the left overs from today's lunch.

He laid there still as stone as they slammed the lid shut, laughing themselves stupid(er), peeing their pants in hysterics. He calmed his breathing, even though there was no food in there with him it was still full of trash and it wasn't exactly Dior cologne. He hoped that they had gotten their fill of taking advantage and bruising his ego, but then he heard it. It almost sounded like nails on a chalk board, scraping and sliding up against the hard plastic lid above him, echoing though out the empty metal middle. The light coming through the slits where the lid didn't meet the dumpster's rim thinned as if it had been weighted down. His eyes widened as he scrambled to get so leverage and try and pry the lid open. It didn't budge.

He was defiantly panicking, his breathing had picked up considerably as he tried and tried again to overpower whatever was weighing down the lid and listening as the jock's voices grew fainter and fainter. They were seriously going to leave him in there with no means of escaping?

He instantly gave up on his current endeavor, and searched frantically for his phone, he had to call Finn. In the narrow streams of light he looked for his messenger bag, the last place his he had put his phone, but soon realized that the jocks had carelessly forgotten to though in the bag along with Kurt. Damn, what now?

He sat down dejectedly on a particularly plump trash bag, and instantly regretted doing so for the bag had moved from an outside force that wasn't him. Movement again, this time it brought forth a sound of cheap, crinkled plastic rubbing together. And again, but with a brush of something furry against his knee. Quickly bringing his knees up to his chest, and trying to fight hyperventilation, he scanned the seemingly infinite darkness in the corners where the meager light did not touch.

Back and forth, back and forth. Nothing. He closed his eyes and concentrating on breathing, trying to think of the element chart that he had to study for a test chem. He had next week. When he couldn't get past Xenon and no more movement or fuzzy brushes had occurred, he peaked his eyes open, swinging them to and fro, until something caught their interest. In what little light had passed through he saw that it did reflect off of two small orbs directly in front of him, slowly moving closer.

To this day Kurt is proud of himself, proud that he did not scream until he realized that those orbs were bright blue eyes looking right into the oceanic view of his own.

_0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**I'm so sorry its so late and so short. I really do have somewhere I'm going with this, but this was chapter that had to happen, I just didn't know how. So, its over and do with, and we can FINALLY move on. YAY!**

**I hope you guys that actually stuck around will like it (eventually at least).**


End file.
